I'll show you a good time
by kyouyalover101
Summary: Master shake is tired of Frylock ignoring him. But then Frylock explains that he's bored. So shake shows him some fun. Rated M for a REASON!


_**A/N: -singing- YAH WE ARE THE AQUA TEAM, WE MAKE THE HOMIES SAY 'OOH' AND THE GIRLIES WANNA SCREAM! Oh, sorry. I am going through a Aqua team hunger force faze. And I am ALL FOR Frylock and Master Shake, but I'm still trying to figure out who's on top, this fanfic I read called, 'That's one way to keep warm' was AWESOME! But I still don't know if I like grumpy ukes... Oh well! Frylock on bottom it is.**_

_**I'll show you a good time**_

There was banging and screaming in the Aqua team's house, no surprise their. Master Shake was throwing pillows, cups, Meatwad, and lamps at Frylock, who was hiding behind a coffee table turned on it's side.

"SHAKE, CALM DOWN!" Fry tried, when their wasn't no more stuff thrown, he hesitantly looked over to have one of his fries knocked by a plate, the red carton of fries ducked down again.

"STOP IT, SHAKE! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE CARL FUCKING CALL THE COPS AGAIN!" When Shake found another lamp to throw, Frylock breathed in, deciding to run for it. He jumped up, running toward Shake and grabbing his hands to stop him from throwing anymore.

"Stop! I was just in a daze."

"Why were you in a daze while I was talking about me shitting on Carl's computer?" Shake huffed, about that time, Carl screamed, noticing his computer.

Ignoring the neighbor, Frylock shook his head, "I'm just... bored. We haven't had anything to do in weeks!" Frylock let go of Shakes hand's, going toward the chair and sitting, tired from the battle of house items.

"Why don't you go to a bar? Or pick up a hoe?" Shake wobbled up to him.

"You know I don't believe in that!" Frylock sighed, glaring at Shake. Shake always forgets that Frylock was gay. The shake-filled cup thought, then a risky thought came to his head, but risky was his middle name. He grabbed Frylock's hand.

"What are you doing?" Fry asked.

"Come with me, I'll show you a good time." Shake chuckled, Fry gulped.

When they got to Frylock's room, Shake kissed Fry's lips, pulling him to the bed and getting on top of him.

"After tonight, you're going to be BEGGING for more." Master shake purred, trailing his gloved hand over one of Frylock's fries, making the carton shiver.

"Please, shake, S-sto- OH SHAKE!" Fry called out when Shake nibbled on the tip of one of his fries. Shake's dick got rock hard fast.

"No can do, Fryke. Little master likes you." Shake leaned down, rubbing the clothed cock down Frylock's. Fry moaned, involuntarily rubbing up. Shake smirked, grinding back up and down.

"OH, HAAH! SHAKE, AH! MORE!" Frylock moaned, blushing all the way down his fries, sweating grease.

"Mmm... If you want more, you're going to have to work for it." Shake sat up, making Fry whine at the loss of heat friction. Shake laid down by the carton of fries, wearing a sly smirk on his face.

_**Fry's POV**_

To tease me, he rubbed a hand down his neck, moaning.

"It's so HOT!" He unzipped his zipper, letting his ten inch dick rise like a flag, a really thick, long, veined, hard. CHRIST it was hard! I got on my hands, going down on Shake, licking my way. Tickling him with my mustache. I finally got to my destination, letting one of my fries rub it lightly.

"FUCK, FRYLOCK!" I licked at the tip, loving the vanilla-like flavor that condemned from his cup. I took the head in my mouth, licking the tip as I made my head take all of it in. Shake gripped the back of my box, forcing his cock all the way down my throat, which I didn't mind much at all.

"Haah.. AH! Oooh, F-frylock..." I could tell he was about to come without me, so I popped off, crawling up so my ass was close to his dick. I kept my eyes dead on with his as I spread my ass, sitting on the dick.

"AAAH!...Ooh, M-MASTER SHAKE!" I screamed, wanting so much of him at that one time, I began moving. I grabbed on to his straw, holding on for dear life as he bucked in me like a seducing bull.

"Oh! YES, YES! POUND IT, MASTER SHAKE!" I started bouncing up and down, feeling my end coming as he stroked me.

"Ah, ah, ah...AAAH!" We both screamed at we came, I slid off, laying down by him. I leaning forward, kissing Shake's chest, which was covered in grease and vanilla shake. I... kind of liked the taste.

"Hey, Fryke." Shake began.

"Hmm?" I began to feel sleepy, cuddling closer to the man(ish?) cup he said,

"We should've made sure we were alone before doing it."

"W-what do you mean?" my face dropped to a frightened look before I turned around to find Meatwad on the computer, looking at us with a shocked face.

"Uh...AHEM! Umm..." I looked at Shake, trying to figure out an explanation, "We can explain."

Meatwad hopped off the chair and wobbled toward the door, "Oh, what is that shiny thing I see in the hallway?" Then he left.

Their was an awkward silence before Shake spoke up

"Well... THAT was weird..."

"Yah..."

"Oh well, back to business." Shake kissed me on the lips, covered us up with a blanket and we both cuddled up to each other.

"Shake?"

"Yah?"

"I love you."

I could feel Shake jerk and a silence fell over us, "I love you too, Frylock. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

_**A/N: How did I do with my first Shlock fanfic? No flames plz. I try very hard with my work.**_


End file.
